L'Ordre et le Chaos
by titpuce86
Summary: Il y avait des jours où Carlisle regrettait vraiment de ne plus être humain. Au moins alors il aurait pu simplement refuser de se lever plutôt que de devoir affronter tout ça.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof (un thème, une heure, un texte) pour le thème « bande ».

**Disclaimer** : Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**L'Ordre et le Chaos**

* * *

Il y avait indéniablement des avantages à vivre dans de petites bourgades perdues au milieu de nulle part, pensait Carlisle Cullen. Après tout, cela permettait des échappatoires aisées en cas de « soif » irrépressible, les terrains de chasse étaient vastes et généralement bien fournis pour peu qu'ils aient choisi une région appropriée et ils pouvaient facilement se permettre d'habiter de grandes maisons sans voisins.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi des inconvénients : dans ce genre de petites villes, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde depuis trois générations et les nouveaux-venus suscitaient forcément ragots et excitation, il n'y avait pas de centre commercial digne de ce nom et les salaires proposés par les hôpitaux locaux étaient loin d'être mirobolants et en tout cas très certainement sans commune mesure avec ceux proposés par les cliniques privées des grandes villes.

Fort heureusement, le développement d'Internet et des livraisons à domicile permettait de compenser le manque de boutiques et la présence d'une voyante dans leur famille rendait presque obsolète le besoin de travailler si ce n'était pour leur couverture. Et parce que Carlisle appréciait vraiment cela. Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de réelle parade aux commérages du voisinage, mais ils ne désespéraient pas encore.

Et pour avoir fréquenté les deux, Carlisle devait bien reconnaître qu'il préférait les petits hôpitaux de campagne aux usines médicales des cités, où un docteur n'était souvent qu'un minuscule rouage dans le déroulement des soins du patient, tellement focalisé sur un seul aspect du malade qu'il en oubliait parfois de prendre celui-ci dans sa globalité plutôt que comme un cancer du foie, une appendicite ou un bras cassé. Ici, à plus d'une heure de voiture de la ville moyenne la plus proche, Carlisle pouvait suivre un patient d'un bout à l'autre. Puisqu'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup de médecins dans le petit hôpital, il revoyait souvent ses patients et il préférait de loin les relations plus amicales qu'il nouait avec eux que la froideur impersonnelle d'une immense clinique privée équipée de tout le matériel dernier cri. Et puis ici, Carlisle se sentait vraiment utile. Après tout, peu de médecins venaient s'enterrer dans ce genre de petites bourgades et ils étaient toujours contents de recevoir une aide supplémentaire. Sans compter que la taille réduite des structures lui permettaient également de toucher un peu à tous les domaines médicaux, une chose qu'il appréciait car elle lui permettait de rompre avec la monotonie qui le prenait parfois à force de répéter les mêmes actions encore et encore, de sauver ou de tenter de sauver des vies qui semblaient bien éphémères comparées à la sienne.

Et puis, il y avait des jours où il ne désirait rien de plus que d'avoir des collègues supplémentaires, parce que même s'il était un vampire, il pouvait aussi être débordé.

Comme par exemple ce soir où plusieurs véhicules remplis de jeunes en provenance de la soirée chez Karen Volkner avaient causé pas moins de trois accidents de voitures différents et Carlisle se retrouvait donc avec près d'une vingtaine de cas à traiter avec plus ou moins d'urgence, de la simple foulure du poignet de Mary Long au grave traumatisme crânien d'Elijah Moor qui avait commis l'erreur de ne pas attacher sa ceinture et avait fait un vol plané à travers le pare-brise. Et il avait eu la chance de se trouver dans une des voitures qui roulaient le moins vite. Dans la salle d'attente, la petite Deborah Williams hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons de cinq ans et Carlisle l'aurait volontiers prise en charge immédiatement pour épargner ses pauvres oreilles si elle avait souffert de quelque chose de plus grave qu'un bras cassé. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il devait absolument se concentrer sur les cas les plus graves, qui ne manquaient malheureusement pas. D'ailleurs, à moins que ses collègues prévenus en urgence n'arrivent rapidement, le vampire craignait sérieusement pour la survie de Lucy Wong. Un véritable gâchis si cela se produisait : après tout la jeune fille était bien la seule de son âge à ne pas avoir participé à la sauterie chez Karen, trop occupée à servir les clients de Chez Joe's, un des deux seuls bars de la bourgade, où elle travaillait pour financer ses études à Yale où elle venait d'être acceptée.

Finalement le docteur Lenders, le doyen de leur hôpital, arriva et fut immédiatement orienté vers Lucy par une des rares infirmières de garde. Carlisle se reconcentra sur Elijah, faisant de son mieux abstraction du reste de l'hôpital pour pouvoir accorder toute son attention à son patient.

Après Elijah qui garderait des séquelles importantes de son imprudence et ce malgré tous les efforts du vampire, Carlisle enchaîna les patients, remarquant distraitement mais avec délice que quelqu'un s'était enfin occupé de la petite Deborah et qu'elle et sa mère avaient quitté l'hôpital, probablement récupérées par leur père et mari. Il vit un instant passer un autre de ses collègues en route pour le scanner avec son patient avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme dont il s'occupait. Il acheva de poser les bandes de plâtre qui entouraient le poignet de son patient, lui donna les conseils habituels et le rendit à sa mère qu'on avait prévenue et qui attendait inquiète dans la salle d'attente.

« Rentrez chez vous Cullen, l'apostropha le docteur Lenders. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller avec le reste et vous devez être épuisé avec cette nuit en plus de toutes ces gardes supplémentaires que vous avez prises ces derniers temps. »

Evidemment, Carlisle n'était pas vraiment fatigué. Après tout, il était un vampire. Mais un humain le serait et après avoir d'un rapide regard autour de lui pour confirmer que les patients encore à traiter étaient des cas relativement bénins comparés à Elijah ou Lucy, il accepta avec une apparente bonne grâce sa libération.

Une fois que sa voiture se fut suffisamment éloignée de l'hôpital pour qu'il n'en entende plus les bruits, Carlisle se rendit compte que si en temps que vampire il ne pouvait pas être fatigué, le bruit, les pleurs et cris et le stress de la nuit passée avaient tout de même pesé sur lui et il n'était finalement pas fâché de rentrer chez lui, au calme. Qui sait, peut-être Esmé se laisserait-elle tenter par un bain moussant ?

Mais en arrivant dans la grande demeure qui était la résidence actuelle des Cullen, Carlisle eut la mauvaise surprise d'entendre les insultes et rodomontades que se lançaient Jasper et Emmett devant l'écran géant où défilait des images d'un jeu de combat que Carlisle se refusait à tenter d'identifier. Comme elles le faisaient parfois, Alice et Rosalie s'étaient installées juste derrière les garçons et les encourageaient, lançant elles aussi leurs piques aussi bien aux joueurs qu'à l'autre supporter. Emmett rechignait à chaque fois qu'Alice faisait mine d'annoncer à Jasper un coup bas de son adversaire, ce dernier ne se privait pas d'envoyer des émotions contradictoires aux autres pour mieux gagner et à voir l'air pincé d'Edward qui martelait désespérément sur son piano et le sourire matois de Rosalie, cette dernière était probablement en train d'essayer de déstabiliser Jasper en lui envoyant des vagues de désir. Finalement, les images qui passaient par la tête de la blonde durent passer plus loin encore car Edward plaqua violemment ses mains sur les touches, ajoutant un bruit discordant à la cacophonie ambiante.

« Rosalie, s'il te plait ! plaida-t-il. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais l'expression peinée sur le visage de son frère se détendit. Carlisle s'apprêtait à demander ce qu'ils faisaient tous là au lieu d'être à l'école lorsqu'Alice et Edward répondirent dans une synchronie que l'habitude ne rendait pas moins dérangeante :

« Soleil aujourd'hui. »

Carlisle soupira. Autant pour sa journée tranquille en tête à tête avec Esmé.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé?


End file.
